ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
RMS
"RMS & Brandon's First Episode" is the 48th episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 48th episode overall. Synopsis A Real Magic Skeleton discovers a new job opportunity.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180125cartoon18/ Plot K.O., Enid, and Rad are fighting against Darrell, while A Real Magic Skeleton is recording the fight and Brandon noisily eating next to him. After Darrell is defeated, while declaring he'd return later with his siblings, A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon head back to their store to resume work. However, in the middle of their work, their boss, Sir eFram iFrame, falls from the ceiling on a rope, warning them of a danger that would arrive soon. Mad Sam arrives immediately after, stating that he wants his helmet framed and that he would destroy the store if he didn't deem it perfect. He then leaves as fast he arrived. Despite A Real Magic Skeleton's insistence to frame the helmet in fear of Mad Sam, Brandon shrugs the duty off by taking a nap in the middle of his shift. On the newspaper, A Real Magic Skeleton sees an advertisement for a new job opening at the coffee shop in the plaza that pays more than his job at the iFrame Outlet. Eager to apply for the job, he starts to set up a resume, but is distracted and frustrated by Brandon's loud, poor attempt at putting Mad Sam's helmet into a display case. A Real Magic Skeleton lets it slip that he's applying for a new job, of which Brandon heavily disapproves. Brandon attempts to reason with his friend, listing reasons why the store is great, though he shows disdain for one point he made as Brandon had his bones around the store, and stated another was not something that had actually happened, rather Brandon imagining them both in K.O.'s place when him as accidentally level 100. Despite this, Brandon continues to insist that the store is great, and proclaims he wants to work there forever with his best friend, causing A Real Magic Skeleton to imagine them both working so long that they eventually die working there, giving him a chill. However, before they can continue, A Real Magic Skeleton gets a text from Drupe to invite them over for some sour candy dip she got from Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega. As the two hang out with Drupe and eat the incredibly sour candy that pulls their faces inward, they eventually admit that A Real Magic Skeleton is looking to apply for a new job, with Brandon continuing to protest against it. Drupe initially sides with Brandon, until A Real Magic Skeleton talks about wanting to do more with his life. They return to their shift afterward, with the two friends aggravated with one another to the point of not talking. Brandon noisily bangs his drumsticks on the counter, and this drives A Real Magic Skeleton off to their boss' room, where he admits his desire to find a new job. Sir eFram iFrame shows to fully support this, not wanting A Real Magic Skeleton to be stuck in the job the way he is. A Real Magic Skeleton then makes the suggestion about getting a raise as an alternative, but his boss attempts to avoid the suggestion entirely, leading to A Real Magic Skeleton storming out of the office. Brandon pleads for A Real Magic Skeleton to stay, but in the middle of this, the plaza goes on lockdown as all of Lord Boxman's robots arrive in the plaza to fight against K.O., Rad, and Enid. Brandon attempts to make one last plea, stating that if A Real Magic Skeleton goes to apply for the job, then they would no longer be friends, to which A Real Magic Skeleton replies that if he wouldn't let him leave, then they must not have ever been friends, storming off and leaving his saddened friend behind. A Real Magic Skeleton heads through the battle, though is blown apart bone by bone and eventually left as nothing more than a head until Brandon returns, carrying his body parts while wearing Mad Sam's helmet. Brandon helps his friend through the battle, carrying him to the coffee shop while attempting to avoid the onslaught of attacks. They finally arrive, Mad Sam's helmet breaking in the process, though focused on A Real Magic Skeleton applying for the job. However, he's unable to as it turns out the job was taken earlier by Drupe, who was inspired by A Real Magic Skeleton's desire to find a new job. The two are saddened by this, though A Real Magic Skeleton optimistically says he can keep working at the iFrame Outlet until he finds a new job. Mad Sam arrives immediately after, but instead of getting angry about his broken helmet as they fear, he instead brings the two friends together for a hug. Features Characters * K.O. * Enid * Radicles * A Real Magic Skeleton * Brandon * Sir eFram iFrame * Darrell * Drupe * Mad Sam * Shannon * Raymond * Ernesto * Mikayla * Jethro * Barista Pup * Crinkly Wrinkly (fantasy) Music Soundtrack Trivia * This episode aired on the Cartoon Network app hours before its TV premiere on the same day. Continuity * Brandon references "You're Level 100!" when he was reminiscing the cool stuff he did with A Real Magic Skeleton. * This episode was intended to be aired after "OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.!" as Ernesto is seen attacking the Plaza with the same tactic used. Videos OK K.O.! Best Friend Fallout Cartoon Network Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1